pretendtohavesomethingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumour, Rumour on the Bathroom Wall
Rumour, Rumour on the Bathroom Wall '''is the 5th episode of the fictional show Attending EFBS. Plot A distant friend of Brandie Norman's called Colette informs her﻿ of a rumour that Brandie read on the bathroom wall a few days before. For the fun of it, Brandie writes a rumour about Susan's best friend, Lindsey White, saying that she loves Brandon Rock, the 3rd ctest guy in school. The next day, everybody is talking about it and Brandon and Lindsey begin dating, dropping Susan's popularity levels dramatically. Susan knows that either Brandie, Jillian or Mary started the rumour and confronts them. Because Brandie is too nervous to do so, Mary tells Susan that it was her who started the rumour and Susan ruins Mary's life, humiliating her and insulting her in public and getting her boyfriend back. In playing mean pranks on Mary, Susan's popularity is gaining constantly. After talking the matter over with Michael, Brandie eventually comes clean due to guilt and Susan and Mary make up by shaking hands and then hugging, but this doesn't stop Susan from pouring spaghetti on Brandie's head "accidentally" the very next day. Due to this, Brandie is upset, but her pals make her feel better about this by pranking Susan later. Quotes '''Brandon: I love you, Susan. Susan: I love you back. Brandie: '''I'll love you if you skip the making out part and let me and my friends eat our sandwiches in peace! And you know you can't resist Brandie Norman love! '''Susan: You'll love us? Okay, Brandon, let's make out and not let her and her friends eat in peace. Brandie: Brandon and Susan make out Seriously?! Susan: This is all your fault, Brandie. I'll bet it is. Brandie: You don't have any proof! Mary: Besides, it was me. I was lead astray by a unicorn I was dreaming about in my comic books. Wanna read one? Lindsey: I used to think Brandon was ugly and disgusting and worthless until that untrue rumour on the bathroom wall came up. Now I love him! Mary: I love unicorns. Brandie: Oh, brother. Lindsey: I do, too! Are you one of the last Unicorn Believers? I am! We're like soulmates! Brandie: Are you even for real? Mary: I'm not too sure if Lindsey is, but I know unicorns are! Susan: I really should apologize to you now that I have my boyfriend back and I'm popular again. So, I apologize. pours Coke on top of Mary's head Mary: I thought you were apologizing! Susan: Just 'cause I'm aplogizing doesn't mean I can't keep on doing it. Brandie: Susan and Mary hug Aw, friendship! With Susan! Susan: Oh puh-lease. I'm just apologizing to her. Doesn't mean I'm her friend, or anything. I've never had a friend, and I don't plan on starting now. Brandie: ''Susan "accidentally" pours spaghetti on her head and walks away'' Same old Susan. Janior (from Not Feeling Welcomed): Hey, it's this year's weirdo! taking spagetti from Brandie's hair and tasting it Tastes like spagetti on hair. Brandie: It is spaghetti on hair! Category:Attending EFBS